Cold Comfort
by CruorUmbra
Summary: After demon granted Spike’s wish of being freed from loving the Slayer, he heads to LA and is captivated by a beautiful girl with a dark past. Dark Angel crossover.
1. Free at last

Title: Free at last

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _After demon granted Spike's wish of being freed from loving the Slayer, he heads to LA and is captivated by a beautiful girl with a dark past. Dark Angel crossover._

Pairing:_ Spike/Max (Max is a girl) _

**A/N**

I know what you're thinking…but just read….keep in mind that it's only the opening chapter…..but don't worry the two of them will meet VERY soon. Oh and if you haven't watched Dark Angel, not to worry because neither Spike nor the Scoobies know…so it will all be explained.

BTW...the story is set in the BTVS universe...so no pulse...

**Chapter 1**

When Spike opened his eyes and pushed off of the sandy ground he realised he was still at the cave. His body was aching everywhere, but body only. The demon did keep his promiss, even if it was sort of twisted.

Spike did ask to be what he was before he fell in love with Buffy. And he got his wish granted. The pain that he felt every time, he thought of the Slayer that loved to hate him, was now gone. No more heartache, no more caring for the silly bint. And it felt so good to be back to that heartless and emotionless monster that Buffy always saw in him.

He got up, slightly leaning against the cave wall. He peaked outside and watched the sunset. Without further ado he walked out of the cave and headed to the nearest port that would get him to LA.

………Meanwhile……

452 sat on her bunk, reflecting on the day that passed wondering if this day could get any worse. She placed her head on a hard pillow and closed her eyes hoping that soon she'd fall asleep and all that would be behind her, she'd be free for those hours. Her mind and body at peace. She wondered what would have happened if her unit was the one that escaped, but as she did, she mentally kicked herself.

How could she ever even think that? They betrayed them, they ran away, turning their backs on all those they left behind. She also wondered what it was like…the life outside. She got little glimpses of it on her countless missions that Renfro sent her on, after all she, 452 was one of the best, and also one of Renfro's favorites.

452 let out a sigh…all these thoughts were driving her long awaited dreams away. She got up knowing that sleep wasn't on her menu tonight.

She walked towards the cell door and whistled to the guard who walked towards her cell.

"Hey" He said softly and 452 smiled at him. She knew damn well that he couldn't resist her charm and easily fell under her spell

"Eddy, can you please open the cell, I'm starving" the brunette asked the guard. Her eyes pleading him to open the door and her lips curled up into a seductive smile.

"Sure, but in and out, I could get in a lot of trouble" He warned as he unlocked the cell

"Don't worry, no one else is on guard around this block" She informed him and headed to the food hall to see if there's anything left.

As she walked through the rows of cells, most soldiers were asleep those that weren't just blankly stared at 452 as she passed into the main hall.

She headed for the food hall, but heard faint yelling, she listened carefully and recognized Renfro's voice. 452 made her way towards the director's office and listened:

"You don't understand what's at stake here, if Eyes Only isn't stopped, there are gonna be news vans parked outside the perimeter. The Committee is not going to allow the existence of this program to be exposed. It'll jeopardize its other operations."

"Guess I'm supposed to be curious and ask what that means" 452 heard a female voice reply, which was so much like her own.

"It means that I lock down the cells and I burn this place to the ground with you and everyone else inside."

"Oh, you don't believe me? On paper, this place is a V.A. hospital. Anybody comes looking, all they're gonna find is the remains of a tragic fire that killed all its patients. It's called plausible deniability." Renfro said with anger in her voice, which she tried to hide, but 452 knew better than that.

"It's called bluffing"

"Look, you need to understand something. You are nothing but meat to me. This is what matters. I could start over anywhere. I just put all the data that we have accumulated into my brief case, lock the door, light the match, and kiss your transgenic ass goodbye." Renfro said with a small laugh. 452 kept listening, but couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You make me find Eyes Only by myself...he is a dead man. Help me...there's a deal to be made. Think about it." Renfro said . 452 heard a door open on the other side, and someone else stepped into the office.

"The results of the DNA workup you ordered on 453" came a male voice.

"Does it match her clone's?" Renfro asked as she flipped through the test results

"No, 453 has junk DNA, unlike 452" The man said.

"Then 452 is still my special girl" Renfro wickedly, 452 could bet that Renfro was grinning. She had this urge to open the door and ask what the hell was going on, but restrained herself. Being the good little soldier that she was, she quietly walked back to her cell and laid her head on the pillow squeezing her eyes shut trying not to think of what she heard in the Renfro's office. After all she was in no position to question the director, only to follow.

……………………

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the siren. Quickly getting up, she tugged on the strong steel bars of her cell.

"What's going on?" She yelled, but seeing the faces of the other X5s she could tell that they too didn't know.

"Eddy" 452 called out.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is going on?" She asked panic evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything" He said and stepped back but before he moved too far away she grabbed him by the collar and slammed his skull against the steel bars of the cell.

"How 'bout now?" She asked, her voice dangerously low.

"The place is on the lock down, I don't know why" He confessed, afraid of the wrath of 452. She reached into his pocket and took out a set of keys. She slammed him into the bars of her cell once more, this time knocking him out. She let herself out along with many others as she ran down the corridor, which led to the director's office.

With a powerful kick she got the door off its hinges. As she walked into the office she saw the shocked and somewhat afraid Renfro, which made 452 smile. She loved seeing fear on the people's faces.

"Why is base on the lock down?" She questioned.

"I was just going to sent for you…. we need to get going" She said as she put some papers into her brief case.

Remembering the conversation that 453 and Renfro had, made 452 question a lot of things. And Renfro's leadership was one of them

"You're not going anywhere until you explain" Max said through gritted teeth as she grabbed the director by the throat. After all those years her eyes were finally opening up and seeing the bigger picture. One of the ordinary soldiers entered the office and fired at 452.

"No" She heard Renfro yell as she dived in front of 452 and took the bullet.

Just then the soldier realised whom who shot and his eyes widened in horror.

"I won't tell if you don't." 452 said coldly

"You just ate a bullet for me. Why?" She questioned

"You...you are the one we've been looking for. Sunnydale...go to Sunnydale" Renfro said as she touched 452's cheek before passing out on the floor.

452 ran fast dodging the bullets that were aimed at pretty much everybody. She jumped the perimeter gate and ran down the road on her way to freedom….

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Two of a kind

Title: _Two of a kind_

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything, so don't sue me!_

Summary: _After demon granted Spike's wish of being freed from loving the Slayer, he heads to LA and is captivated by a beautiful girl with a dark past. Dark Angel crossover._

Pairing:_ Spike/Max (Max is a girl) _

**A/N**

I take it as no one likes the story :( oh well il probably post another coupla chapters n c how that goes...I'd really appreciate the reviews!

**Chapter 2**

She ran thought the woods, to get away from Manticore as far as possible. But still travelling on foot, wasn't such a good idea. She ran for another half an hour until she reached a road with a few cars going towards the city, and her being truly the work of art…well rather scientists…. but that didn't matter. What did matter however was the fact that she got a ride to Seattle.

Once there, she put all her life long training to use. Breaking into the car yard, which had a few bikes, was the easiest thing ever. She parked her newly stolen Ninja near the gas station and casually strode inside. Her military outfit was catching a bit of attention, and not the kind that she liked. But to her luck she spotted a girl about her size wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket, heading to the restroom.

452 followed her prey and in a few seconds walked out, dressed in all black. Surprisingly no one noticed that, and she was rather thankful, last thing she wanted was to start a fight. On her way out she grabbed a fold out map of California and walked out without paying.

………….

The ride was long, she made a few stops on the way to fill up on food and petrol, but kept going. After all being a genetically engendered super soldier had its benefits, like not needing to sleep for three days in a row.

Soon she could clearly see her destination: the city of Angels.

She's never been to LA and found it really exciting to explore the city by herself, instead of going over assassination missions, like she did in the past. The heart of the city was full of people, the clubs and bars working till early morning. Right now all she needed was to find a place where she could make some easy cash.

…….

Walking into one of the places one of the guys pointed to she saw men fighting in a ring. It was more like a cage fight, except the cage being there. She walked up to the host of the 'event'.

"Mind letting me in on the prize?" She asked and the man almost laughed. Looking at the girl he would picture her as more of a Playboy material rather then fighter.

"Honey, trust me you'll make more cash in twenty minutes at the bar down the road, then you would here in two hours." He said and turned his attention back to the fight.

She wasn't least bit offended. After all she sort of expected that, never the less she walked to the bar down the street only to find it was more of a strip club rather then a bar. But that didn't stop her. She walked up to the bartender, who pointed her in the direction of the manager's office.

In ten minutes she was on the small stage. She was wearing her black bra and extremely short leather skirt and black stiletto boots that almost came up to her knees.

She started moving to the music and suddenly all the males in the place turned their attention to her.

………….……….

Spike got of the train just as sun set. He walked towards the city. The idea of crashing at Angel's wasn't too thrilling, so he decided to check out the nightlife. Walking through the main streets he spotted just the bar that would cover all his needs.

Walking inside he headed straight for the bar and ordered a drink and turned around to face the stage. A petite brunette caught his eye. Out all of the girls she was the hottest. There was just something about her… it looked like she didn't belong there. Her body moving so smoothly, Spike began to doubt is she had any bones.

Hours went by and he still didn't take his eyes off of her.

She watched what the other dancers were doing, getting some ideas. Soon her bra and the skits were full of notes. She felt someone's eyes on her. Every time she opened her eyes she saw a bleached blond guy staring at her. Hours went by and he was still there.

Spike felt his stomach growl, it's been a while since he last ate.

"She's taste good," he thought, in as a smirk formed. Thinking it in more than one sense.

It's been over four hours, and she finally got off the stage and went into the back room to get changed. The guy didn't lie, she did make a lot more than she expected to earn. As she slipped back into her clothes and headed for the back door she didn't notice a figure dressed in black following her out.

As she walked out the door, she saw a girl backed into a wall by a group of bikers and their ho girlfriends who were also checking out 452's new ride.

"Nice ride, huh?" She asked, casually walking towards them. The bikers just grinned at the sight of pretty girl.

"Sweetheart, there're so many other things a girl like you could ride" One of them said and laughed, soon others joined in as well.

Spike watched from the shadows, as much as he wanted to help, he knew that he'd be of no use, thanks to that piece of plastic, that was still in his brain. He could always use his game face to scare them off, but in this situation he doubted that it would work. His only shot was to try and get both girls out.

"Wanna let the girl go, or do you want to do this the hard way?" The brunette spoke up as she clenched her fists and got into a fighting stance.

'Silly bint, she'll get herself killed' Spike told himself, however what he saw next completely surprised him.

Brunette moved fasted then the wind, her blows and kicks were so calculated and skilled, as if she's been fighting all her life. She gracefully landed on her feet like a cat and charged at them again in full force.

As she threw the last biker into the wall she swiftly turned around and in a blink of an eye she had a small knife to Spike's throat.

He let out an unnecessary sigh and prepared for one hell of a headache as he pushed her back, expecting her to fall over, but she flipped back and once on her feet charged at him with a series of skilled punches and kicks, some of which he blocked.

After two minutes of fighting her and no small explosions in the brain, he was sure to state that she defiantly wasn't human. She also wasn't a Slayer, she was simply too good to be one. Not a vampire either, her powerful and painful blows to his face let him feel the warmth of her skin.

"Time out, luv" He said and kicked her away from him. At that she raised her eyebrow, questioning him.

"You're not human," He stated simply at that the girl grinned.

"Neither are you" She replied.


End file.
